


Well Isn't That Something...

by khazadspoon



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booster never found his soul-mate in his own time; no one had the same SoulMark as him. But, in the past, it turns out his best friend has one. He didn't see that one coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Isn't That Something...

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompt "matching soulmate mark AU". Originally posted on Tumblr.

The thing with SoulMarks was that you couldn’t  _see_ them until the person you were supposed to be with was naked. They often appeared on the inner thigh or the side of the rib-cage. Booster’s was on his inner left thigh, a brown mark that swirled in a strange geometric pattern over his skin. 

He hadn’t found his soul-mate in his own time. So, when he went  _back_  in time he thought that, hey, maybe they were in the past?

It turns out he was right. 

 

Booster had never  _seen_  Ted naked before. They were friends, that was as far as their relationship went, even if sometimes Booster got that fluttery feeling in his stomach and had weird dreams where Ted rode into his room on a giant cicada and asked him to run away to Paradise Island with him. 

He had strange dreams sometimes! Rip said it was a time-travel thing. 

But, after a particularly hairy fight with some, well, hairy  _things_  in Manhattan, Blue Beetle had had to change in the Bug. Booster had watched out of the corner of his eye as Ted lifted the top half of his costume up and over his head.

And there it was.

The mark under Ted’s arm matched the one on Booster’s thigh  _perfectly_. It was there, right in front of his eyes, that Booster realised his soul-mate was his best friend. 

"Uh, Booster? Buddy, you’re kinda staring."

Booster flushed and looked away. “Sorry, I… I’ve just never seen your  _mark_ before.”

"Oh, this?" He lifted his arm and looked down. Booster stared openly this time. "Yeah, I’ve never been able to find anyone with one even  _similar_  to this. They don’t usually turn up with hexagons in them.”

"Hah, yeah…" He twiddled his thumbs as Ted put his spare shirt on. "Uh, Ted?"

"Mmhm?" He put the latches back in place and secured the mask onto the neck. 

"I think I might know who you match."

Ted turned slowly, expression carefully neutral. “You do?” Booster nodded and looked down at his thigh. He scratched the material above his mark.

"Just don’t freak out, okay?" He unbuckled his belt, heart beating erratically in his chest. 

"Uh, you’re taking off your-  _oh._ " Ted’s eyes went wide. He watched silently as Booster pushed his pants down to his feet and turned so his mark was on display. 

"So," He said with a sigh. "I guess that changes something."

"I’ll say."

Ted’s hands clutched his head as he took the information in. “We’re… You and me… And that means..?”

"Ted, you might want to sit down," Booster pulled his pants back up quickly and strode over to his friend. Ted’s breathing was a little bit laboured; if he really  _did_ have a heart condition, Booster didn’t know how to treat someone with a heart problem. What if he had a heart attack? “Ted come on, it’s okay.”

"Booster, I don’t- do you  _get_  what this means?” Ted’s voice had gone up several octaves. Booster just nodded silently and smiled. “And you’re okay with that?”

He nodded again and sat on the pilot’s chair next to Ted. “Honestly? Yes. I mean, it’s a  _little_  weird but I’d be lying if I didn’t like the idea.” 

Ted looked over at him and blinked slowly several times. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. Then closed again. “You mean-” He paused and furrowed his brow. “You like  _me_?”

Booster nodded. 

"As in….  _Like_  like me?”

He nodded again. 

"Wow," Ted looked at his own hands resting in his lap. "Does that mean I can kiss you?"

Booster grinned and nodded. Ted lunged at him, arms flying around Booster’s shoulders. He kissed his friend haphazardly, teeth clicking together almost painfully, tongues pressed together and bodies moving together quickly as though if they didn’t hurry they’d never-

"Ahem."

They stopped, lips locked and hands grasping at one another. 

"When you’re finished with…  _that_ , I suggest you get in here,” Black Canary winked at them, hands on her hips, before turning and closing the door again. 

Booster pulled away, hand still firmly grasping Ted’s ass, and smiled. “Want to have dinner at my place later?”

"Can we skip dinner and go straight to sex?"

Booster grinned and licked his lips, groaning at the way Ted’s eyes followed the movement. 

It was good to find his soul-mate.


End file.
